Cosmic Wars
by misako princess
Summary: W Galaktyce panuje chaos. Kiedy wszystko wydaje się stracone,a Kryształowa Rebelia ponosi kolejną porażkę, pojawia się młoda dziewczynka, której pochodzenie odegra kluczową rolę w ostatecznej walce o wolność Galaktyki
1. Chapter 1

COSMIC WARS

By Misako

-PROLOG-

Nazywam się Usagi, przez przyjaciół nazywana jestem ChibiUsa. Jestem córką ambasadora Olderanu- Java i mojej ukochanej matki, Lely. Mieszkam na pięknej, górskiej plancie Olderan. I choć różnie się od większości Olderańczyków, których cechują czerwone włosy i oczy, wkrótce odegram istotną rolę w walce o wolność Wszechświata.

Choć sama o tym jeszcze nie wiem.

**-ROZDZIAŁ 1-**

„**Historia niewoli"**

Galaktyka przez lata była wolna od wszelkiego zła. Ludzie i inne stworzenia żyli w pokoju, wzajemnie się akceptując. Panowała harmonia i ład. Wszelkie próby obaleni tego stanu, były tamowane przez Wielkich Władców Crystal Tokio, stolicy świata i drużynę Senshi.

Sailor Merkury-wojowniczkę wody, o nadzwyczajnej mądrości

Sailor Mars- temperamentną bojowniczkę, której atrybutem był ogień.

Sailor Jowisz- subtelna acz potężną władczynię piorunów

Sailor Wenus- piękna boginię, której mocną stroną była władza nad uczuciami

Sailor Uranus i Neptun- mistyczne wojowniczki, Zewnętrznych Rubieży, które chroniły dostępu do tego świata dobrobytu siłą nieczystym z odległych krańców wszechświata

Sailor Saturn- niemal nikomu nieznanej wojowniczce, której każde pojawienie się budziło lęk, gdyż jej bronią była- śmierć

Królowi Endymionowi- najprzystojniejszemu władcy w Galaktyce, marzeniu wszystkich kobieta, dzierżycielowi Złotego Kryształu- źródła potęgi marzeń rasy ludzi.

Jednak najważniejsza była ona, boska Neo Queen Serenity. Istota tak idealna, iż na jej część powstawały pieśni. Kobita, której dobre serce, dało życie tysiącom, a poświęcenie było największe.

Jednak zacznijmy od początku.

Od czasu kiedy pojawił się Wielki Mistrz, człowiek, który sprawiał wrażenie nad wyraz ambitnego polityka, który robił wszystko, aby na świecie panował pokój. Przez lata propagował hasła walki z Salmadorem, nowym wrogiem, który pojawił się u schyłku XXX wieku, a który głosił, iż rządy Crystal Tokio, to anarchia, wykorzystującą ludzi.

Jak się potem okazało wszystko, to było idealnie zaplanowana gra,w której każdy odegrał swą rolę, w której każdy dał się oszukać. Kiedy Utylius uzyskał tyle władzy, iż miał większość w Galaktycznym Senacie, wyszła na jaw jego podwójna osobowość. Dopiero, kiedy na rzecz Salmadoru przeszła część frakcji w Senacie, kiedy pozycja Neo Queen się osłabiła, prawda wyszła na jaw.

Okazało się, iż nie ma żadnego Salmadoru, iż jest tylko Utylius i jego imperialne zapędy. Część systemów próbowała mu uciec, jednak było już za późno. Gdyż ci którzy choć raz stanęli po jego stronie, zostają po niej na zawsze. Utylius- Wielki Mistrz, nie przyjmowała NIE jako odpowiedzi. I tak system za systemem tworzył on swoje Imperium. Kiedy jego szpony dotarły do granic Crystal Tokio, jego regentka się przeciwstawiła. Jednak Wielki Mistrz był na to przygotowany, miał asa w rękawie, którego nikt się nie spodziewał. Uzyskał kontrolę na ludzkimi marzeniami i postawił ultimatum- albo Król Ziemi sprzeda mu swoją duszę albo zniszczy on ludzkość odbierając jej marzenia. Władcy Ziemi wiedzieli, iż marzenia są ludziom potrzebne do życia, i mimo prób walki, musieli przystać na ultimatum. Wielki Mistrz przekazał mi klucz do marzeń, jednak Endymion stracił swoją duszę. Jego żona, Królowa Serenity był przerażona, jednak niezwykle zdeterminowana, aby mu ją zwrócić. Wielki Mistrz, znów jednak był dwa kroki do przodu. Świadomy, iż Lunarianka będzie walczyć o swego ukochanego, wykorzystał pustkę w ciele Endymiona, napełniając ją chaosem, złem i nienawiścią. Zabił w szlachetnym władcy wszystko co dobre. I tak narodził się Czarny Lord. Ni człowiek, ni potwór, którego jedyną misją było wykonywanie morderczych planów swego Pana.  
Kiedy Czarny Lord stanął naprzeciw Neo Queen Serenity, ta robiła wszystko, aby z nim nie walczyć- kochała go nade wszystko i nie mogła znieść myśli, iż ma go skrzywdzić.  
Los jednak nie był dlań łaskawy, jej wahanie wykorzystał Czarny Lord i zadał jej ostateczny cios.

Tym ciosem odebrał jej moc, nadzieję i chęć walki.

Tym samym Galaktyka wkroczyła na drogę zniszczenia.

By Misako


	2. Olderan

**-Rozdział 2-  
Olderan**

Usagi Tazakan podniosła swoje cynamonowe orbity i spojrzała na swoją nauczycielkę, Dianę. Niewiasta ta była nie wiele od niej starsza, jednak nad wiek dojrzała.  
Różowowłosa sięgnęła pamięcią do dnia, w którym szaro włosa dziewczyna pojawiła się na Olderanie. Natychmiast uzyskała prawo dostępu do córki Ambasadora, co było niespotykane. Dla samej zainteresowanej była to dobra wieść, gdyż jako odmieniec, o obliczu tak odstającym od typowej olderańskiej urody, nie miała wielu przyjaciół. Jest samotność potęgował fakt, iż rodzice jej przez lata starali się o potomka, w końcu, kiedy narodziła się ChibiUsa, zamknęli ją w złotej klatce. Zaowocowało to, iż dziewczynka od najmłodszych lata, czas spędzała sama, czytając książki, ucząc się dodatkowych rzeczy i stając się jedną z najinteligentniejszych szlachcianek Olderanu młodego pokolenia. Zaowocowało to jeszcze większą niechęcią otoczenia do tego nad wyraz inteligentnego, różowego dziecka.

-ChibiUso- zwróciła na siebie uwagę Diana, widząc, iż jej kompanka wpadła w głębokie zamyślenie. 12 – latka przeniosła z powrotem na nią spojrzenie.

Diana nie była Olderanką i za taką nie mogłaby się nawet podszywać. Jej lico było blade, jak ChibiUsy, zupełnie odstawało od ciemnej karnacji narodu górzystej planety. Włosy, zawsze upięte w dwa koczki, po każdej stronie głowy, był szare. Podobnie oczy. Diana nigdy nie określiła ile dokładnie ma lat, jednak ChibiUsa zgadywał, iż około 18. Choć zachowywała się na grubo po 30.

-Czy możesz mi powiedzieć co zapamiętałaś z wywodu o Crystal Tokio.- poprosiła szaro włosa. ChibiUsa zmarszczyła nos. Diana nalegała, aby znała ona dokładnie historię upadłego już królestwa. Nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego ciągle wałkowały ten temat. Teraz w Galaktyce był podział, na to co należało do Wielkiego Mistrza i na to co nie wpadło jeszcze w jego szpony.

-Czemu to znów wałkujemy- wyraziła swoje nie zadowolenie- Ciągle tylko Crystal Tokio i Crystal Tokio. Przecież ta cywilizacja upadła, a Neo Queen nie żyje już od ponad dekady…- rzekła z niechęcią, zupełnie nie zauważając pojawienia się nagłego smutku w oczach swej kompanki.

-To ważne, ważne byś wiedziała… -wyszeptała Diana. ChibiUsa wywróciła oczami i gwałtownie wstała, odsuwając duże, drewniane krzesło.- To jest nudne- rzekła podirytowana i wyszła z komnaty.

Była nad wyraz rozpieszczona przez swą matkę, która nie odmawiała jej niczego. I z tym przekonaniem udała się do Sali, w której byli jej rodzice. Na pewno jak poprosi matkę o to, aby Diana zaprzestała wywodów na ten, bagatela, zakazany temat sprawa zostanie zamknięta.

Przeszła więc niespiesznym krokiem przez korytarze rezydencji jej rodziców, która za razem była Zamkiem Oleranu. Mijający ją służący odwracali odeń wzrok, byłe tylko nie musieć jej witać. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, przyzwyczaiła się to braku ogólnej akceptacji. Przez te wszystkie lata udało jej się jakoś przekonać samą siebie, iż ma rzeczy, których inni mieć nie będą, a których za pewne jej zazdroszczą. Ta myśl powodowała, iż czuła się lepiej i nie myślała o swoich różowych włosach, które zaraz jak urośnie przefarbuje na czerwono i już nikt nie będzie się czepiał, iż nie przypomina Olderańczyków. Co prawda pozostawała kwestia bladej cery, jednak ją postanowiła zająć się później. Wierząc w słowa matki, która twierdziła, iż za młodu też była bledsza.

Tak rozmyślając ChibiUsa dotarła do Wielkiej Sali. Już miała wejść, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, iż drzwi od komnaty nie są domknięte, a w środku prowadzona jest żywa dyskusja.  
ChibiUSa cofnęła się o krok. Wiedziała, iż nie powinna podsłuchiwać spraw planety, z resztą pewnie i tak nie usłyszałaby nic ciekawego.

Jak na przekór do jej uszu doszły dwa słowa, które przywiodły ją tu.

'Crystal Tokio'

To przeważyło na szali i dziewczyna dała wygrać ciekawości. Przystawiła ucho i poczęła nasłuchiwać konwersacji.

-…wielkie ryzyko.- rzekł ktoś z zebranych.

-A co? Mamy stać i czekać jak Wielki Mistrz sam po nas przyjdzie, wtedy nie będzie już takich korzystnych warunków. - odpowiedział kto inny.

-Mieliśmy być neutralni.  
-Neutralni- parsknął doradca Ambasdora, jego ochrypły głos zawsze można było poznać- W dzisiejszych czasach nie ma neutralności.

-A Rebelianci?- zapytał jej ojciec.  
-Javo, chyba nie mówisz poważnie. Wiesz co On robi z buntownikami. Chcesz tu mieć „Go", chcesz aby twa córka patrzyła jak On cię zabija lub na odwrót?  
ChibiUsie zjeżyły się włosy na karku. Mimo, iż nie wymieniono imienia, wiedziała o kim byłą mowa. Tylko jedna osoba, nie bestia, budziła taki strach- Czarny Lord. Słyszała mało o Czarnym Lordzie. Wiedziała, iż był kimś bliskim Wielkiemu Mistrzowi. Był osobą, której ufał on na tyle by wysyłać go w najróżniejsze miejsca, był też kiedyś szlachetnym Królem, który poświęciła swą duszę dla ludzkości. Tyle bynajmniej powiedziała Diana.

-Oczywiście, iż nie. Znałem go, jednak… -jej ojciec przerwał- Znałem kiedyś Króla Ziemi, znałem Neo Queen...- dało się słyszeć jęknięcie.  
-Przestań Javo. Go już nie ma, a ona nie żyje. Duchy nam nie pomogą.- ktoś skarcił ckliwość mężczyzny.

-Ale przydałaby się nam ich siła. -ChibiUsa usłyszała głos swej matki. Zaskoczyło ją to, gdyż mama nie lubiła dyplomatycznych spotkań – Nie możemy poprzeć zła.

-To co sugerujesz Lelo?- spytał stary doradca- Przyłączyć się do Rebelii, to jak podpisać własny wyrok śmierci.

-Oni odnoszą jakowe sukcesy…

-…Panienko- różowłosa podskoczyła i odskoczyła od drzwi za razem. Spojrzała w stronę osoby, która przyłapała ją na podsłuchiwaniu.- Nana- jęknęła przykładając dłoń do piersi-Przestraszyłaś mnie.  
Osobista dama jej matki spojrzała na nią.- Podsłuchiwałaś- stwierdziła karcącym tonem.  
-Nie ja- próbowała zaprzeczyć dziewczyna.

-Diana cię szukała- wtrąciła kobieta- Czy to nie czas twoich lekcji?

-TAK- odrzekła – Diana, pójdę jej poszukać- dodała i zanim kobieta zdarzyła coś jeszcze dodać pobiegła w przeciwnym kierunku, niż przyszła. Byle tylko uciec od natarczywego spojrzenia Nany.

Później tego dnia, ChibiUsa siedziała w swym łożu, gotowa do snu.

-Wydajesz się być zamyślona aniele- odezwał się głos ze drzwi. Nastolatka spojrzała w jego stronę.  
-Mamo- przywitała czerwonowłosą kobietę z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Rodzicielka podeszła do niej i usiadła na skraju materaca.  
-Mamo czy grozi nam Wielki Mistrz- zapytała prosto z mostu. Kobieta rozszerzyła na moment swoje winne orbity, po czym je zamknęła. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym westchnęła głęboko.  
-Bałam się tego dnia całe twoje życie- odpowiedziała.  
Teraz to była kolej młódki za skonfundowanie.  
-Słucham.  
-Poczekaj, zaraz wrócę.- rzekła po czym uniosła się z posłania i opuściła sypialnie. Po niespełna 5 minutach wróciła, trzymając w dłoniach nie wielkie puzderko. Znów usiadła na łóżku.  
-ChibiUso- zaczęła powoli- Powiem, ci coś, nie jestem pewna czy powinnam. Twój ojciec twierdzi, iż nie powinnam- dodał z lekkim uśmiechem i spojrzała na szkatułkę.- Jednak, obawiam się, iż wkrótce mogą stać się rzeczy, które bardzo odmienią nasze życia. I TY musisz wiedzieć. Musisz znać prawdę.

Nastolatka pokręciła lekko głową- Mamo, nie rozumiem…

Kobieta przyłożyła dłoń do jej policzka- Wiesz, że kocham cię nad życie i jesteś moim największym cudem?- spytała.

Różowowłosa odpowiedziała lekkim kiwnięciem głowy.

Starsza okupantaka pokoju otworzyła buzię, zawahała się jednak. Wiedziała, iż jeśli te słowa raz zostaną wypowiedziane, już nic tego nie zmieni. Musiała, dobrać odpowiednie słowa.  
-Jesteś dla mnie spełnieniem marzeń i najważniejszą istotą…

ChibiUsa, to wiedziała, nie było sekretem dla nikogo, iż późnie macierzyństwo uczyniło z Lely nadopiekuńczą i nad wyraz kochającą matkę.

- Jednak to nie ja dałam ci życie- dokończyła powoli, a cynamonowe orbity zrobiły się wielkie jak piłki.  
-Słucham? Chyba cię źle usłyszałam- spytała dziewczyna niedorzecznie, przecież to nie było możliwe, jej rodzice , jak tak kochali, musiała być ich. Była inna…i nagle coś zaświtało w głowie ryżowłosej- To dlatego jestem taka inna- rzekła bardziej do siebie.  
-Nie jesteś inna, jesteś idealna mimo, iż cię nie urodziłam, ja i ojciec kochamy cię nad życie.- dodała szybko.  
ChibiUsa szukała przez chwilę słów. Miała tyle pytań.

-To kto, jest moimi rodzicami, tymi którzy mnie urodzili?

Czerwono włosa pokręciła smutno głową.

-Urodziłaś się dokładnie w dniu upadku Crystal Tokyo, nie wiem kim byli twoi biologiczni rodzice. Kobieta, która cię tu przywiozła. Powiedziała nam tylko, iż twoi rodzice odeszli, iż musisz żyć, a to jest twoje dziedzictwo.- dokończyła przekazując dziewczynie szkatułkę. Ta ją wzięła delikatnie i położyła sobie na kolanach.

-Co to?  
-Nie wiem. Postanowiłam tego nie otwierać, iż tobie pozostawię decyzję czy chcesz poznać przeszłość, czy nie.  
Młoda Olderanka spojrzała na pudełko, nie mogła uwierzyć w to co się działo wokół niej.  
Jej matka wstała- Mamo?  
-Zostawię cię teraz samą, powinnaś mieć chwilę, aby to przetrawić- rzekła. Kiedy już miała zbierać się do wyjścia impulsywnie zgięła się i ujęła dziecko w ramiona- Kocham cię córeczko- wyszeptała w jej włosy.  
Oszołomiona ChibiUsa milczała chwilę, po czym odwzajemniła gest.- Też cię kocham…mamo- dodała z lekkim zawahaniem.  
Leyla puściła ją i udała się do drzwi.- Ach, i jeszcze jedno.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała w jej stronę, odrywając wzrok o szkatułki.  
-Ta, kobieta, która cię tu przywiozła. Kazała nam przysiąść, iż nazwiemy cię Usagi, ChibiUsa, jak wolimy- to zaskoczyło młódkę.  
-Czemu?  
-Nie wiem. Jednak byłam tak szczęśliwa, iż spełniło się moje marzenie o dziecku, że nie zadawałam pytań.  
ChibiUsa przeniosła znów wzrok na pudełko. Leya posmutniała, czy teraz córka nadal będzie ją kochać? Z tą myślą, po cichu wymknęła się z komnaty, pozostawiając dziewczynkę z pierwszym dorosłym wyborem.

By Misako


	3. Chapter 3

-Rozdział 3-

Pochodzenie

ChibiUsa przez długi czas siedziała, trzymając w ręku prawdę o swoim pochodzeniu. Pochodzeniu, którego przez ostatnie dwanaście lat była całkowicie pewna.  
Tu miała, czarno na białym wyjaśnienie czemu całe życie była taka inna. Tu miała dowód na to, iż nie jest po prostu gorszą Olderanką, teraz wiedziała, iż nie jest nią w ogóle.  
Część jej wiedziała, iż jej mama, pragnęła, aby odepchnęła pudełko i rzuciła się w ramiona kobiety, mówiąc, iż dla niej to nie ważne, iż kocha tylko ją. Jednak szok, w którym była i jej wrodzona ciekawość nie pozwoliły jej na to. Kiedy pierwszy wstrząs ustał, wiedziała jedno- musi dowiedzieć się kim jest.  
Przełknęła więc ślinę i przekręciła staroświecki kluczyk w zamku, dało się słyszeć małe trzaśnięcie uruchamiające system i nagle powierzchnia pudełka zaczęła się zmieniać, przeszły przez nią wszystkie kolory tęczy, po czym imitacje dłoni, w kolorze złota rozchyliły się ukazując odcisk dłoni. ChibiUsa przygląda się temu z zadziwieniem, wiedziała różne dziwne zamki, ale ten…był niemal 'magiczny' pomyślała. Odbicie dłoni, zalśniło, jakby krzyczało „Jeśli jesteś moim właścicielem, przyłóż dłoń." ChibiUsa nie miała obiekcji przed tym. Chciała wiedzieć, co jest w środku.

Położyła swą dłoń na wklęśnięciu i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, iż pasuje idealnie. Spod dłoni rozjaśniało lekkie światło, po czym wieko się uniosło.  
Dziewczyna rozszerzyła orbity i zajrzała do środka.

Pudło wyścielone było czerwonym aksamitem. Misterność i dokładność jego wykonania, a także materiał świadczyły, iż pochodził od kogoś zamożnego. Zresztą jego zawartość zdradzała, jeszcze więcej.  
ChibiUsa sięgnęła do środka, pierwsza rzecz jaką złapała był łańcuszek. Pociągnęła go, aby ujawnić złoty element w kształcie gwiazdy. Położyła sobie go na dłoni i przyglądał się mu przez chwilę. Był dość duży. Wykonany ze złota, w kształcie pięcioramiennej gwiazdy. Na środku była półokrągła klapka. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna nacisnęła na nią, co zaowocowało tym, iż ona odskoczyła, ukazując swe wnętrze, a całą komnatę zalewając piękną melodią.  
Serce nagle wypełniła jej niezrozumiała melancholia. Zupełnie jakby znała kiedyś tą piosenkę, jakby ją już słyszała. Zamknęła oczy.  
Melodia rozbrzmiewała swym delikatnym brzmieniem.  
Otworzyła oczy i kontynuowała eksplorację. Kolejną rzeczą jaką wyciągnęła była niewielka, okrągła broszka. Była różowa, ze złotą obwódką. W centralnej części znajdowało się kryształowe serce, również w złotej obwódce, uwieńczone koroną z trzema kamieniami.  
ChibiUsa rozdziawiła usta. Kim byli jej rodzice, aby przekazać jej tak drogocenne pamiątki i co one oznaczały?  
Różowowłosa położyła broszkę obok pozytywki i sięgnęła po ostatnią rzecz w szkatułce.  
Jej serce zadrżało.

-List…- wyszeptała z nie dowierzaniem. Obróciła metaliczną kopertę w dłoni. Była wykonana z papieru, który połyskiwał się na różowo, a delikatna, satynowa, srebrna wstążeczka stanowiła zamknięcie.  
Drżącymi dłońmi rozwiązała kokardę i wyjęła papeterię pasującą do koperty.  
Przełknęła głośno ślinę. Obie strony zapisane były elegancką acz drobną czcionką. Niestety na pierwszy rzut oka symbole użyte w liście były nie znane ChibiUsie. Przeraziła się przez chwilę, iż nie dowie się co jej rodzice chcieli jej przekazać…przyjrzała się im i z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, iż mimo, iż widzi ten język po raz pierwszy to rozumie go idealnie.

„Najdroższa Masume,

To, że czytasz ten list oznacza, iż Lunie udało się zapewnić tobie bezpieczny dom i jesteś już dorosłą panienką, moja Small Lady.  
Wiedz córeczko, iż Twoje szczęście i bezpieczeństwo było zarówno dla mnie jak i twojego ojca zawsze najważniejsze. A oddanie cię zaraz po narodzinach stanowiło najtrudniejszą decyzję jaką musiałam podjąć w życiu. I choć czyniła to dla Twego bezpieczeństwa, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Ani w tym życiu, które dobiega końca, ani w żadnym następnym.

Jestem pewna, iż ludzie, których nazywasz rodzicami kochają cię całym sercem i wychowali Cię na wspaniałego człowieka. Ech, aniele mój. Tyle bym chciała ci przekazać. Opowiedzieć historię naszego rodu, naszego pochodzenia i dziedzictwa. A jest to dziedzictwo wielkie i wspaniałe.  
Czekają cię ChibiUso wspaniałe przygody, ale i wielkie wyzwania Bogini stawia, przed kobietami naszej krwi. Jednak nie wątpię, iż poradzisz sobie z nimi doskonale. Nie ja wiem, iż im sprostasz.  
Kiedy przeznaczenie postanowi, abyś powróciła na drogę, która była ci ustalona jeszcze przed urodzeniem, spotkasz zapewne wspaniałe Senshi. Możesz im ufać. Tak jak ja im ufałam.  
Och Small Lady, jestem pewna, że wyrosłaś na wspaniała panienkę. Jestem pewna, iż jesteś mądra, roztropna i pewna siebie jak Twój ojciec.  
Córeczko, musisz wiedzieć, że za Twoją historią skrywa się wielka tajemnica, tajemnica, która wpłynie na życiu wielu ludzi. Jestem pewna, iż jesteś na tyle dojrzała, abym mogła ci to powiedzieć. Mężczyzna, którego za pewne kojarzysz jako Czarny Lord, był kiedyś człowiekiem o wielkim sercu, gotowym do poświęcenia…

Chibiusa przerwała i potrząsnęła głową z niezrozumieniem.

-'Czemu jej matka mówi o Czarnym Lordzie?'

Kontynuowała czytanie.

…kochał swych poddanych oraz kochał…yhm. Wiedz, iż to kim jest, jest tylko dowodem na to jak dobrym był, jest człowiekiem. Ja wierzę, że nadal jest w nim dobro. Ty też musisz w to uwierzyć, bo inaczej nie wygramy. Twoja wiara to jedyna szansa, iż Miłość i Sprawiedliwość znów będą rządzić Galaktyką. Wierzę w ciebie i wierzę w przyszłość."

Chibiusa odłożyła list.

-Nie rozumiem

Czemu jej matka napisała taki dziwny list. Pełen ukrytych znaczeń i większej logiki.

-Nie mogła napisać po prostu dlaczego mnie oddali? – Ujęła list w dłoń i jeszcze raz przeskanowała linijki.

-Senshi.- Słyszała kiedyś o nich, ponoć przewodziły Kryształowej Rebelii, ale to były tylko plotki posłyszane na holu. Oldersan był neutralny, nie stawał po żadnej stronie.

Znów ujęła różową broszkę.- Dziwne. Mam wrażenie jakbym już ją kiedyś widziała.

Melodia, która dotychczas rozbrzmiewała w komnacie zakończyła się i ChibiUsa spojrzała na drugi przedmiot. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, iż w środku znajduje się jakiś symbol. Ujęła znów drugi element uświadomiła sobie, iż w środku jest znak…

-Półksiężyc? Myślałam, iż symbolika taka jest zakazana.

Teraz już nic nie rozumiała. Najpierw Czarny Lord, Senshi a teraz symbol Półksiężyca.

Zagryzła wargę. Nie było przecież możliwe… nie to nie możliwe, aby ona była…

-Nie to niemożliwe- wyszeptała do siebie z niedowierzaniem.

Nagle zupełnie jakby potrzebowała znaku, pozytywka znów rozbrzmiałą swoją poruszającą melodią. Chibiusa rozdziawiła buzię i wstrzymała oddech.

Nie była dziwna, jak myślała przez całe swoje życie. Nie była gorsza niż inni Olderanie, po prostu nim nie była.

Była potomkiem wymarłego rodu Lunarian.

I nagle kiedy ta myśl zagościła jej w głowie, uświadomiła sobie, iż w pełni czuje się spełniona jak nigdy dotąd.

By Misako


	4. Początek podróży

„Początek podróży"

7 lat w przyszłość od dnia dzisiejszego

Świat bywa okrutnym miejscem i czasami masz wrażenie, iż istnieje na nim tylko zło i ból.  
Jednak ja wierzę w dobro.  
Wierzę w magię.  
Lubię sobie wyobrażać, iż magia którą czuje każdego dnia pochodzi od mojego ojca i matki.  
Magia życia, magia przeznaczenia.  
Wierzę, iż kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu poczuli tą magię i podążyli za nią .Może właśnie tak się odnaleźli?

Może tak odnajdą mnie…?

5 lat w przyszłość od dnia dzisiejszego

Czerwone oczy objęły ogrom zniszczenia. Na twarzy dziewczyny widoczny był ogromny smutek.  
Była jeszcze za młoda by mianować się kobietą, ale przeszła zbyt dużo, aby być dzieckiem.  
Zakryła swą subtelną dłonią różowe usta, a do jej cynamonowych orbit napłynęły łzy.  
Nie wiedziała czemu przeżywa to tak bardzo. Spodziewała się, iż zobaczy ruiny, bez duszne miasto, ale to…

Zamknęła oczy mając nadzieję, iż wymaże ten obraz z pamięci, razem z bólem, który czuła w sercu. Niestety kiedy ponownie spojrzała na świat wcale się nie zmienił.  
Był zniszczony, popsuty i martwy.  
Kryształowe Tokio ….nie było nawet cieniem miasta, dawnej siedziby największych władców świata.  
Zostało doszczętnie zniszczone, zrównane z zmienią. Jedyny dowód, iż istniała tu kiedyś wspaniała cywilizacja, to resztki ongiś wspaniałego pałacu, który jakby na przekór stał i krzyczał o swojej tragedii.  
Różowe włosy Senshi rozwiał wiatr.  
-ChibiMoon?- podszedł do niej białowłosy mężczyzna- Wszystko w porządku?

Obróciła się i spojrzała w jego złote oczy.- Tak Eliosie, tylko nie sądziłam, iż kiedyś tu trafię…- wyszeptała i znów spojrzała na Kryształowy Pałac , po raz kolejny powracając wspomnieniami do dnia, który sprowadził ją w to właśnie miejsce.

-  
Czas teraźniejszy  
Chibiusa siedziała przed lustrem z rozpuszczonymi włosami. Sięgały teraz ramion, gdyż zaraz po tym jak trafiła do Ambulatorium zostały jej obcięte. Jej piękne długie loki. Złapała za nie nieprzyzwyczajona, iż ma ich tak … mało.  
Nadal nie dochodziło do niej to co się ostatnio stało.  
Najpierw okazało się, iż jej rodzice nie są jej biologicznymi rodzicami. Potem ta przedziwna szkatułka z pozytywką, broszką i listem bez sensu, a na sam koniec…  
Chibiusa znów załkała, a przez ciało przeszły jej dreszcze.

Zupełnie jakby to było przed chwilą znów usłyszała w głowie ten dźwięk.

3 tygodnie temu.  
Chibiusa siedziała na łóżku, nie wiedząc co zrobić z sobą, ani z informacjami, które właśnie powzięła.  
Nagle wszędzie rozległy się syreny, a niebo rozjaśniało blaskiem nieznanego pochodzenia. Zaciekawiona podeszła do okna.  
Rozległ się kolejny huk jednak, nie na zewnątrz, a w jej pokoju. Królowa Leya wpadła do niego z przerażeniem.  
-ChibiUso, odsuń się od okien!- krzyknęła i rzuciła się w stronę córki.  
-Mamo, co się dzieje? - zapytała zmieszana.  
-Szybko, chodź ze mną…- zignorowała dziewczynkę i złapała ją za dłoń ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia.  
-Mamo, ał ,co robisz?  
W tym samym momencie do jej komnaty wpadła Diana- Wasza Wysokość, wszystko gotowe!  
W tym momencie pałac zatrząsł się i cała trójka upadła na podłogę.  
-Mamo!-krzyknęła przerażona dziewczynka.  
Królowa milczała chwilę, po czym przytuliła dziewczynkę- Kocham cię, kocham cię, kocham cię- wyszeptała w jej włosy . Po czym gwałtownie wstała i zaczęła biec przez pokój i hole, które zaczęły się rozwalać pod wpływem wstrząsów.  
Chibiusa, którą Królowa ciągnęła za sobą, była tak przerażona, iż nie zadawała więcej pytań.  
Była w takim szoku, iż naprawdę nie zdawała sobie sprawy co się dzieje, do póki ktoś z impetem nie usadowił jej na fotelu małej kapsuły.  
-Mamo?- zapytała przerażona. W czerwonych oczach Olderanki były łzy…- Bądź bezpieczna moja córeczko…  
-Co, mamo, co robisz?  
Królowa jednak już jej nie odpowiedziała  
-Diano, powierzam wam ją- zwróciła się do szarowłosej, która usiadła za sterami małego pojazdu. Ta, obróciła się i kiwnęła do kobiety głową.  
W tym momencie drzwi kapsuły się zamknęły. ChibiUsa rzuciła się na nie i zaczęła krzyczeć  
- Mamo, nie mamo…błagam mamo nie zostawiaj mnie. Kocham cię!  
Królowa przyłożyła dłoń do małego okienka kapsuły i kiedy dziewczynka chciała odwzajemnić ten gest…kapsuła wystrzeliła.  
-!  
Nie minęła nawet minuta, a znalazły się na orbicie Olderanu.

-Usiądź teraz będzie trzęsło- oznajmiła Diana. Różowowłosa obróciła się i spojrzała na nią jakby zwariowałą. Jednak kiedy zobaczyła widok z przedniej szyby kapsuły od razu opadła na fotel i się zapięła.  
Przed nimi był mur Imperialnych frachtowców, wraz z największym statkiem kosmicznym jaki ChibiUsa widziała w życiu. W jego centrum była wielka głowica, składając się z trzech gigantycznych prętów. Dziewczynka przyjrzała się im, w jakiś niespokojny sposób przypominały jej…- Zrzut neutronowy- wyszeptała.  
Zrzut była to broń służąca do neutralizacji obiektów, dosłownie…powodował, iż przestawały istnieć. Chibiusa nie znała się za dobrze na technice ani batalistyce, ale z tego co wiedziała, zrzut mógł spowodować zniknięcie obiektu wielkości pestki od dyni, niczego większego.  
Jednak ten zrzut…był tak wielki, iż wyglądał jakby miał zneutralizować coś o wiele większego niż pestka.  
-Po co im tak wielki Zrzut?

-Nie wiem- odpowiedziała Diana.- Teraz mamy ważniejszy problem, aby nas nie zauważ…- przerwała, gdyż zrzut zaczął emanować typowym światłem, które oznaczało, iż kumuluje energię.  
Obie dziewczyny wstrzymały oddech, chyba nie chcą w nie w tym wcelować? –pomyślały jednocześnie.  
Nie to by nie miało sensu.  
Zrzut napełnił się energią i obie podążyły wzrokiem za strumieniem światła, który uderzył prosto w Olderan.

ChibiUsa otarła łzy z policzków. Nie było huku. Tylko jasność i fala uderzeniowa, która wyrzuciła małą kapsułę w przestrzeń kosmiczną. I zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć Olderan stał się pyłem…  
Co działo się potem nie było dla niej ważne…zresztą nie pamiętała za dużo. Tylko to, że wpadła w histerię, że chciała wyjść z kapsuły, bo miała wrażenie, że ta ją dusi.  
Potem Diana zaaplikowała jej coś strzykawką i opadła na fotel zasypiając.  
Ocknęła się dopiero kiedy podchodziły do lądowania w ukrytym w górze hangarze, na jakieś nieznanej planecie.  
Pamiętała, iż została zabrana do Ambulatorium, ponoć głowa jej krwawiła, gdyż uderzyła się w panel sterujący. Nie miało to jednak dla niej większego znaczenia.  
Jedyne o czym mogła myśleć to Olderan i jej piękna mama.  
Za każdym razem kiedy ta myśl pojawiała się w jej głowie płakała, a jako, iż zdarzało się to bardzo często, płakała nieustannie.  
Była przemęczona i słaba, ale mimo wszystko odmawiała jedzenia. Aż w końcu Sasain-san , jak nazywały ją inne dzieci, podłączyła ją do jakieś rurki, która miała ją karmić.  
To ChibiUsę też nie interesowało.  
Chciała wrócić na Olderan i przytulić się do swojej mamy i usłyszeć od niej, iż ta ją kocha.

W tym letargu była przez niemal 3 tygodnie. Kiedy rany jej się zagoiły trafiła do miejsca, które nazywano – sierocińcem.  
ChibiUsa nie wiedziała co to oznacza, ale wiedziała, iż nie lubi tego słowa. Nie było tu ciszy i nie miała okazji być sama. A za każdym razem kiedy chciała popłakać ktoś zwracał na nią uwagę i pytał, co się dzieje.  
Początkowo ignorowała te zapytania, ale w końcu jedna dziewczyna, młodsza od niej, zapytała czy też straciła rodziców.  
-Jak to?- zapytała, sądziła, iż tylko ona tu tak cierpi.  
-My wszyscy tu nie mamy mamuś i tatusiów.- wyjaśniła Chio. Jak się potem okazało miała 5 lat, a jej rodzice zginęli podczas tortur zleconych przez jednego z Lordów, Imperatora.  
-Moi rodzice umarli od ran miotacza laserów- wyznał chłopiec z dużą szramą na buzi.  
-Ja mam gdzieś, chyba tatę…ale mama zginęła podczas szturmu armii Czarnego Lorda na nasz dom.

Takich historii ChibiUsa usłyszała wiele.- A jak zginęli twoi rodzice?- zapytał ją ktoś w końcu.  
-Nasza planeta wybuchła- wybełkotała przez łzy.  
Grupka dzieci, która ją otaczała milczała przez chwilę.- To powinnaś się cieszyć, iż zginęli szybką śmiercią- zakwitował jakiś starszy chłopak o zielonych oczach i szpiczastych uszach.  
Nie wiedziała, co na to odpowiedzieć, ale im dłużej o tym myślała tym bardziej się z nim zgadzała.  
Dziewczynka, Rio, która miała posłanie zaraz obok niej, opowiedziała jej jednej nocy, jak jej mama konała w męczarniach, a ona musiała siedzieć cicho pod podłogą. Mama Rio była Senshi.  
-Może ja też się nią okaże.- wyznała pewnego popołudnia na obiedzie, podekscytowana.

-Jak to?- zapytała ChibiUsa odbierając swoją porcję obiadową od robota.  
-No, co jakiś czas przychodzi tu taka Pani, która rozdziela nas po odpowiednich poziomach…  
-Poziomach?  
-Tak, każdy tu coś robi… niektórzy dbają o to, aby siedziba działa, inni o bezpieczeństwo, a wybrani…- zamilkła i zniżyła się do niej szepcząc konspiracyjnie- walczą.  
-Ja nie chce walczyć.- oznajmiła przerażona Olderanka.  
Rio usiadła przy małym metalowym stoliku, a jej rude włosy opadły przez ramię.

Rio była trochę starsza od ChibiUsy. Pochodziła z rodu Sailor Senshi Lead Crow. Jej mama była Senshi planetarną. ChibiUsa nie wiedziała, iż są rodzaje Senshi. Jak twierdziła Rio są trzy. Planetarne, które z matki na córkę przekazują swoją moc. Jednak czasami się zdarza, iż córki umierają albo mają za słabe Gwiezdne Ziarna (czymkolwiek by to było), aby zostać Senshi. Wówczas Senshi mianuje się dziewczynkę o najpotężniejszej aurze na danej planecie. Nie ma ona takich mocy jak planetarna Senshi (jej córka może mieć, ale nie zawsze), potrzebuje ona różnych magicznych przedmiotów, aby walczyć. W odróżnieniu od Senshi planetarnej, która też ich używa, ale równie dobrze może walczyć bez nich. No i jest jeszcze trzeci tym Senshi…boginie, niestety Rio nie wiedziała dokładnie czym są i jaką mają moc, ale wiedziała, iż zdarzają się bardzo rzadko.  
Rio jak prawdziwa Leadocrownianka miała niemal czekoladową karnację i czarne oczy…(tak bynajmniej twierdziła, iż powinno być). Była też niezwykle szczupła i wysoka, co powodowało, iż wydawała się dużo starsza ,od niskiej Chibiusy.

-Cieszę się, iż moje rany się już zagoiły- odezwała się nagle Rio. Różowowłosa spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.  
-To chyba oczywiste- stwierdziła wkładając do ust bezsmakową papkę. Początkowo nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do tego jedzenia, ale głód w końcu okazał się silniejszy.  
-Oj, nie dlatego, iż już nie bolą…to znaczy dlatego też. Jednak w pełni zdrowym możesz brać udział w przydziale do Poziomów.  
ChibiUsa skrzywiła się.- Chcesz dostać się do Poziomu dla Senshi.- stwierdziła.  
Rio pokiwała energicznie głową. – Tak, w rezultacie, bo najpierw szkolą przyszłe Senshi. Jesteś ChibiSenshi, a dopiero kiedy jesteś gotowa stajesz się Senshi. Czasem może to trwać całe życie…  
Różowowłosa chłonęła te wiadomości, wkładając kolejną łyżkę papki do buzi.  
-Hej ChibiUso, mam pomysł- oznajmiła nagle Rio. Zaadresowana podniosła głowę i spojrzała w czarne oczy swej nowej koleżanki.  
-Może ty też postarasz się o przydział Senshi. No wiesz byłaś w końcu córką Królowej, co czyni cię księżniczką…- ChibiUsa zakrztusiła się na tą propozycję. Popiła szybko mykę (niebieski płyn).  
-No co źle mówię, byłoby super gdybyśmy obie zostały Senshi.  
ChibiUsa spojrzała na Rio i przez chwilę się zastanawiała jak można być tak radosnym po tak strasznych przejściach.  
-Twoja mama zginęła, bo była Senshi- zaczęła i od razu pożałowała swych słów, gdyż oczy Rio napełnił smutek- Ja…to znaczy…przepraszam…  
-Moja mama zginęła, bo wierzyła, że jesteśmy w stanie pokonać Imperatora.- wyszeptała po chwili Rio, sięgnęła po Myrę i zasłoniła szklanką twarz.- Jeśli ja nie będę próbować walczyć, to tak jakby ona zginęła na próżno.- dodała w końcu.  
Chibiusa siedziała i milczała, a przed oczami stanął jej obraz matki, która wpycha ją do małej kapsuły i przykłada do szyby dłoń. Miała wówczas takie smutne oczy, jakby wiedziała, że zaraz zginie i już się więcej nie zobaczą.  
ChibiUsa nienawidziła Imperatora, nigdy wcześniej o nim nie myślała. Słyszała szepty dorosłych, opowieści o brutalnym Czarnym Lordzie. Jednak były to tylko posłyszane historie, mało realne, jej niedotyczące.  
Teraz wszystko się zmieniło.  
Coś jej podpowiadało, że straciła dwie rodziny przez Imperatora i za to nienawidziła go całym sercem.  
-Ja chyba nie jestem Senshi, Rio- powiedziała w końcu. Jej koleżanka spojrzała na nią.  
-Jak to, przecież jesteś księżniczką…yyy, skąd pochodzisz?  
-Olderan- wyszeptała ze smutkiem.  
-No, właśnie. Twoja mama była Senshi Olderanu?- zapytała, a do jej głosu powrócił ten typowy pogodny ton.  
ChibiUsa westchnęła i odłożyła łyżkę na stół.- Nie wiem- powiedziała w końcu- Nawet jeśli, to ja i tak nie byłabym Senshi.  
-Nie rozumiem? Ja też byłam księżniczką Lead crow i chyba jestem Senshi, to znaczy tak mi się zdaje.  
Cynamonowe oczy spojrzały na nią- Królowa Leya, nie była moją mamą Rio.  
Czarne oczy zrobiły się dwa razy większe- Oj, ChibiUso…-wyszeptała ze współczuciem.  
-W dzień kiedy Imperator nas zaatakował…mama, powiedziała mi, że mnie zaadoptowali.  
-Och…  
-No, „och"  
Wśród dziewczynek znów zapanowała cisza. Chibiusa popatrzyła po bokach, hangar który był jednocześnie stołówką był olbrzymi. Nie jadały w nim tylko dzieci, ale też dorośli, żołnierze, piloci, mechanicy i inne osoby które mieszkały w ukrytej siedzibie rebelii. Jego ściany były białe, zresztą jak większa część pomieszczeń rebelii. Gdzieniegdzie przemykały roboty, służące Rebelii.  
-A wiesz, kim byli twoi prawdziwi rodzice?- zapytała w końcu Rio. ChibiUsa pokręciła głową.  
-Mama pokazała mi szka….-zamilkła, gdyż uświadomiła sobie, iż szkatułka została na łóżku w jej sypialni, czyli zapewne tez była gwiezdnym pyłem.' Nie płacz, nie płacz' powtórzyła sobie.'Obiecałaś sobie, iż nie będziesz już więcej płakać'  
Otarła szybko łzy.- Mama, dała mi list od mojej prawdziwej mamy.  
-Naprawdę? I co było w tym liście?- zapytała z nieudawaną ciekawością.  
-W sumie to nie wiem- wybełkotała.- Moja … biologiczna …mama nie powiedziała mi za dużo. W sumie trochę się nim rozczarowałam.-przyznała .  
Rio, która wychyliła się z ciekawości przysłuchując historii ChibiUsy opadła z powrotem na krzesło.- Kurcze, nie powiedziała w nim kim jest i dlaczego cię oddała?  
ChibiUsa spojrzała na nią- Powiedziała, że zrobiła to, aby mnie chronić- wyznała.  
-Ojej, naprawdę? Ciekawe czemu- odrzekła rudowłosa i przyłożyła palec do ust.  
-No. Zdaje mi się, że moja mam znała Senshi i…- zamilkła, nie wiedząc czy powinna mówić, o fragmencie z Czarnym Lordem.  
-Naprawdę, a powiedziała, które?- wtrąciła Rio- Dzieli nas nie dużo lat, może twoja mama, znała moją mamę. – Rio aż podskoczyła z radości.- Ojej, może ja spotkałam twoją mamę kiedyś, jeśli znała moją mamę. Może znała Senshi dowodzące Rebelią?  
ChibiUsa gwałtownie podniosła głowę i spojrzała na leadcrowniankę. Nie przeszło jej nawet przez głowę, że ktoś mógł znać jej prawdziwą mamę, ktoś kto znajdował się- TU.  
- Jak to? Wszystkie Senshi, się znają?  
-YY, no nie. Wiesz prawie każda planeta ma swoją Senshi, a jak wiesz Galaktyka jest dość spora. –ChibiUsa pokiwała głową- Jednak mogły się na jakieś misji spotkać. Kto wie, może twoja mama jest tu.  
ChibiUsa gwałtownie wstała i spojrzała na Rio jakby oświadczyła jej, iż jest królową świata.  
-Senshi są TU!- krzyknęła, kilka osób z okolicznych stolików spojrzało na nią dziwnie.  
-Ci, usiądź i nie ekscytuj się tak bardzo.- Rudowłosa pomachała rękami, rozglądając się dookoła.  
Usiadła- Mów.- zażądała.  
Rio, przez chwilę milczała, gdyż ton jaki użyła Chibiusa był niezwykle władczy.  
-No oczywiście, że Senshi są tu.- odpowiedziała w końcu.- Dowodzą przecież rebelią.- oświadczyła Rio.- No wiesz Merkury, Wenus, Jowisz, Saturn, Uran, Pluton, Neptun i inne.  
Chibiusie coś zaświeciło w głowie- Zaraz czy to nie Senshi Kryształowego Tokio?

- No oczywiście, że tak.- rzekła z uśmiechem, po czym zdziwiona zapytała. Znasz historie Kryształowego Tokio?  
ChibiUsa wzruszły ramionami – Miałam nauczycielkę, która ją ciągle wałkoniła. Bardzo mnie nudziły te lek…- przerwała, gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomiła.  
-Rio?  
-No?  
-A czy jest Senshi, która ma znak półksiężyca?  
Teraz Rio zamurowało i nie mrugała przez chwilę. Kiedy oprzytomniała obejrzała się dookoła czy aby nikt ich nie podsłuchuje- Ciiii- skarciła młodszą koleżankę.  
-Yy, nie rozumiem- wyszeptała ChibiUsa.  
-ChibiUso. Nie ma i już nigdy nie będzie tej Senshi.- odrzekła z dziwnym smutkiem w głosie  
-Jak to?  
Rudowłosa westchnęła- Ostatnią Senshi posługującą się tym symbolem, była Neo Queen Serenity, Eternal Sailor Moon…  
-

By misako


End file.
